Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.49 \times -48\% \times -\dfrac{2}{2} = {?} $
Explanation: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -48\% = -\dfrac{48}{100} = -0.48 $ $ -\dfrac{2}{2} = -1$ Now we have: $ -0.49 \times -0.48 \times -1 = {?} $ $ -0.49 \times -0.48 \times -1 = -0.2352 $